Spirit of Thanks
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Non-romantic one-shot. What happens when Madoka discovers Thanksgiving?


**Song Of Hope: Happy Thanksgiving. Don't forget about it just because Black Friday and December holidays push it out of the way.**

Madoka was going over to Hardware Central, only to see it was closed.

"Huh?" She went around to where the back door was, which lead up to the house. She rang the doorbell, and Hope came out.

"Hey Madoka, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Storm Leone needed any repairs, but some kids from your school said you weren't there, and I saw that your store is closed. Why?"

"Don't you know what today is?"

"It's the fourth Thursday of November. What's so important about that?"

"Today is Thanksgiving."

"What's Thanksgiving?" Hope anime fell.

"You really don't know?"

"Yeah, I really don't know." Hope's mom poked her head out.

"Daughter of mine, Thanksgiving is an American holiday. It's a tradition for Americans, which is why Madoka wouldn't know anything about it. The closest thing she would know would be Labor Thanksgiving Day, but that's pretty much just like Labor Day in America. Would you like to come in and have some Thanksgiving dinner Madoka?" Madoka nodded.

"Yes, I'd love to see what Thanksgiving is like." She came in.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to have you over, regardless of if you like Beyblade or not."

"Why wouldn't they love Beyblade?"

"Because Beyblade has Greek roots and we're a Christian family. But I tell them what I believe."

"And what do you believe?"

"Instead of Bey Spirits being from the constellations, I believe that each bit beast is a guardian angel, and protects us in the form of a Bey, and that there are some Beys that have demons trapped in them."

"But what about Bey battles?"

"That's a more complicated matter, but my family is happy with the explanation I give them, but they don't like the idea of demons in Beys. Now come on, let's get to the table. We're about to carve up the turkey."

"Turkey?" They came to the dinner table, where Hope's mom, dad, oldest sister Dedra, older sister Victoria, and younger brother Jamie, were sitting around a rather large table. There were two chairs that were empty; one had obviously been shoved in to make room for Madoka. They both sat down. On the table, there was a large turkey, some mashed potatoes, cornbread, cranberry sauce, sweet potato pie, and butter for the cornbread. Everyone joined hands, but Madoka didn't know what was going on.

"What are we doing?"

"We're saying a prayer. Just hold my hand." She grabbed Hope's hand.

"Hope, sweetie, it's your turn this year to say the prayer." Hope nodded.

**_"Dear Heavenly Father, we thank You for this day and for this food. We thank You for every wonderful thing You've ever given us, and for every hardship we go through. Nothing on this Earth can happen to us with it going through Your hands, so every hardship we have is something we must go through. We thank You for the love and kindness You give to us, to those who don't believe, and to those who lose their lives for Your cause. You are holy, and worthy, and good. We lift ourselves up to You everyday, and ask that You help us everyday through our struggles with sin. But most of all, Lord, we thank you for letting Your own Son, Your only Son, die on the Cross for our sakes, so that we may live with You in Heaven. Grace."_** The next part everyone but Madoka said.

_**"Come Lord Jesus, be our guest. Let this food to us be blessed. Abba Lieber Vater amen."**_ They let go.

"Madoka, it's so good to have you over. How's your father's store doing?"

"It's doing pretty well. A lot of Bladers come in for repairs, so that helps a lot." A dark shadow came over Mr. Song's face, but he let it go.

"That's good to know."

"Madoka, is it really, truly, sincerely true that your best friends with Ginga Hagane?" Jamie is only thirteen, but when he was little, he was crossing the street after being very careful to make sure the signal said he could go, but a drunk driver, who was drunk at around noon, hit him. He was very lucky to survive, but now he won't grow up in his mind, so he'll always act like a little kid.

"Yes Jamie, I am."

"I wanna meet Ginga! I wanna meet Ginga!" Jamie was the only other person interested in Beyblade in the Song family, but he didn't actually Blade.

"Well, next time Ginga comes in for repairs, I'll make sure he stays until you are there to meet him."

"Yay!"

"So Madoka, does your family celebrate any form of Thanksgiving?"

"I just found out about this holiday Dedra."

"Oh, how sad! It must've been terrible for you, not know this wonderful holiday!" Hope said 'drama queen' under her breath, because Dedra is quite a drama queen.

"The blossom of sadness is no more, for this holiday you shall adore."

"Quit speaking in rhyme Victoria!"

"I have a poetry bought next week! Don't blame me, I'm a poet and I know it." Madoka laughed.

"You know, I think this is the first time I've ever seen your family all together."

"Everybody's usually off doing their own thing, but this is what it's like when we're all together."

"It must be nice, having siblings."

"Oh, trust me, it's not all that it's cracked up to be. But we look out for each other."

"Yeah, you guys do."

"But you don't need siblings. Don't your friends look out for you?" Madoka thought about that. Ginga came and rescued her from Tetsuya, Benkei got her out of the sand pit, Kenta always listened to her whenever she had a problem, even Kyoya had gotten her Bey when she had showed him what was wrong with Leone, and Hope herself was always there for her, whenever she needed her, Hope would drop what she was doing and come running.

"I guess I do, I have one big family."

**Song Of Hope: Happy Thanksgiving to all, and to all a good turkey.**


End file.
